The Twelve Treks of Christmas
by Jennifer
Summary: A Christmas filk with characters from the first four Trek series...and a special guest appearance!


**The Twelve Treks of Christmas: **

**A Christmas Filk **

I've written this little filk in honor of the holiday season, patterning after the incomparable John Denver and the Muppets version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas". It stars people from the first four Trek series, with a special guest appearance at the end. Hope you enjoy it!

**Jean-Luc:** On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me

A ship called the Enterprise-E.

**Will:** On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Two shuttlecraft…

**Both:** And a ship called the Enterprise-E.

**Beverly and Julian:** On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Three hyposprays…

**Will:** Two shuttlecraft…

**All Three:** And a ship called the Enterprise-E.

**Deanna:** On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Four Birds-of-Prey…

**Bev/Julian:** Three hyposprays…

**Will:** Two shuttlecraft…

**All:** And a ship called the Enterprise-E.

**Data** (milking this for all he's worth): On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

FIIIIIIVE GOOOOOLD ANNN-DROOOOIIIIDS!!!

**Deanna** (rolling eyes at Data): Four Birds-of-Prey…

**Bev/Julian:** Three hyposprays…

**Will:** Two shuttlecraft…

**All:** And a ship called the Enterprise-E.

**Geordi:** On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Six cores a warping…

**Data:** FIIIIIIVE GOOOOOLD ANNN-DROOOOIIIIDS!!!

**Deanna:** Four Birds-of-Prey…

**Bev/Julian:** Three hyposprays…

**Will:** Two shuttlecraft…

**All:** And a ship called the Enterprise-E.

**Seven of Nine** (touching Data's hand on "my true love"): On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Seven Borg a-simm'lating…

**Geordi:** Six cores a warping…

**Data:** FIIIIIIVE GOOOOOLD ANNN-DROOOOIIIIDS!!!

**Deanna:** Four Birds-of-Prey…

**Bev/Julian:** Three hyposprays…

**Will:** Two shuttlecraft…

**All:** And a ship called the Enterprise-E.

**Harry Kim:** On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Eight phasers phasing…

**Seven:** Seven Borg a-simm'lating…

**Geordi:** Six cores a warping…

**Data:** FIIIIIIVE GOOOOOLD ANNN-DROOOOIIIIDS!!!

**Deanna:** Four Birds-of-Prey…

**Bev/Julian:** Three hyposprays…

**Will:** Two shuttlecraft…

**All:** And a ship called the Enterprise-E.

**Worf/B'Elanna:** On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Nine Klingons Klinging…

**Harry:** Eight phasers phasing…

**Seven:** Seven Borg a-simm'lating…

**Geordi:** Six cores a warping…

**Data:** FIIIIIIVE GOOOOOLD ANNN-DROOOOIIIIDS!!!…

(suddenly) …Ba-dum-bum-bump!

**Deanna:** Four Birds-of-Prey…

**Bev/Julian:** Three hyposprays…

**Will:** Two shuttlecraft…

**All:** And a ship called the Enterprise-E.

**Miles O'Brien:** On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Ten beams a-beaming…

**Worf/B'Elanna:** Nine Klingons Klinging…

**Harry:** Eight phasers phasing…

**Seven:** Seven Borg a-simm'lating…

**Geordi:** Six cores a warping…

**Data:** FIIIIIIVE GOOOOOLD ANNN-DROOOOIIIIDS!!!…

_Ba-dum-bum-bump!_

**Deanna:** Four Birds-of-Prey…

**Bev/Julian:** Three hyposprays…

**Will:** Two shuttlecraft…

**All:** And a ship called the Enterprise-E.

**Odo:** On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Eleven shifters shifting…

**Miles:** Ten beams a-beaming…

**Worf/B'Elanna:** Nine Klingons Klinging…

**Harry:** Eight phasers phasing…

**Seven:** Seven Borg a-simm'lating…

**Geordi:** Six cores a warping…

**Data:** FIIIIIIVE GOOOOOLD ANNN-DROOOOIIIIDS!!!…

_BA-DUM-BUM-BUMP!!!_

**Deanna:** Four Birds-of-Prey…

**Bev/Julian:** Three hyposprays…

**Will:** Two shuttlecraft…

**All:** And a ship called the Enterprise-E!

**Ambassador Spock:** On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Twelve Vulcans…Vulcing?! (Looks at music sheet as if he can't believe what he just sang.)

**Odo:** Eleven shifters shifting…

**Miles:** Ten beams a-beaming…

**Worf/B'Elanna:** Nine Klingons Klinging…

**Harry:** Eight phasers phasing…

**Seven:** Seven Borg a-simm'lating…

**Geordi:** Six cores a warping…

**Data** (winding it up for the big finish): FIIIIIIVE GOOOOOLD ANNN-DROOOOIIIIDS!!!…

**All:** **BA-DUM-BUM-BUMP!!!**

**FOUR BIRDS OF PREY…**

**THREE HYPOSPRAYS…**

**TWO SHUTTLECRAFT…**

**AND A SHIP CALLED THE ENTERPRISE-EEEEE!!!**

Happy holidays to all of you from Jennifer!


End file.
